


Flesh

by ALPHAwolf



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cannibalism, Love/Hate, M/M, Smut, Violent Sex, more smut, twist - Freeform, unexpected ending, well not unexpected now that I've said it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: Yomo isn't one for words. He isn't one for cannibalism either. Uta on the other hand seems all too happy with the taste of his own kinds flesh.





	Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song Flesh by Simon Curtis (I love the nightcore version best). All the usual disclaimers apply and don't read of you haven't got the stomach for it :)  
> 

Fic Aesthetic- <https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172134969025/aesthetic-for-my-fanfic-flesh-r18-photos>

 

* * *

 

 

Blood smeared onto the white paint with Yomo's hands, red dragging down like a scarlet waterfall as his talons left welts in the brick. The back of Uta's head cracked against the wall, split lip cascading sweet lifeblood down his chin and neck. Yomo's eyes were almost fully black, a thin ring of red around his blown pupils as he licked the other's blood from his lips.

His tongue dove straight into the black-haired ghoul's parted mouth, almost ripping the skin from his lips with each bite. Uta let out a long, delicious sound, tongue clenched between the others teeth so tight it bled. In return he dug his fingers into the open bite wound in the other's shoulder.

The overly-pale skinned ghoul's tank-top was ripped from his body and thrown aside, Yomo's hands grabbing his face as their mouths battled. Like monsters in heat their hands tore and desperately grabbed for one another as they fell in a heap of tangled bloody limbs onto the sheets of Uta's bed.

The tattoo covered male panted under him as their lips parted, half head of black locks in disarray and a red hue to his cheeks, perfectly matched by his blood coloured irises. He was both beautiful and horrifying as the loose trousers he wore were torn from his black-ink marked form. Bite marks and deep lacerations already covered his shoulders, neck, arms and chest. His bare stomach and legs the only place yet to be brutalized as he lay back with a euphoric expression, bleeding out with swollen and blood glistening lips.

Yomo sat on Uta's hips and stopped, observing the other as he finally realized what he was doing. How the hell had they even ended up like this?

 

§ 15 Minutes Earlier §

 

HySy ArtMask Studio. A ghoul dwelling hidden deep within the urban bowls of a human world. Yomo stood in the seemingly empty shop front, various colourful bespoke masks lining the wall, a large desk covered in masque-making material in the far corner. Behind it a patterned red and black curtain, covering over a dark passageway. There was only one other thing in the room. A stool with a figure atop, covered by a white sheet.

The white-blond, having no patients for Uta's shenanigans, went straight over and ripped it off, surprised when a life-sized wooden figure fell off the stool. It hit the floor with a dull thud, Uta's white No-Face mask adorning the blank wooden visage.

"I didn't expect to see you alive." Uta's voice came from behind him, the blond turning to see half his head peeking out from behind the curtain. "I'm... glad though. It would feel wrong if anyone but me were to end you." The ghoul mused entering the shop front, expression blank and looking at the wall as if he were thinking of something else. He never seemed to be all there. As if his soul was off somewhere, leaving him hollow and dreamy.

Yomo held his mask out to him. In one hand the face, the other the beak which appeared to have been sliced off, most likely by another ghoul's kagune. Uta looked at it blankly, feigning ignorance in the drawn silence.

"You want it fixed?" Yomo nodded and Uta looked up at him. "Try superglue." The trench-coat wearing male's eyes thinned slightly and the other's lip twitched upwards. "Oh, you want me to fix it?" The blond grunted in reply, a low growl like sound. Uta made an odd expression of disapproval.

"Birds don't make those sounds Raven-kun, dogs do." The other only glared in reply as the barefoot ghoul took the mask. The taller's hands quickly retreated inside his coat pockets, nail absentmindedly dragging over the spot where their hands had briefly made contact.

The gothic ghoul took the mask over to his table, Yomo watching the other's back warily. It was rare for a ghoul to turn its back to another. Uta especially was known to impale people from behind with his bare arms. It was strangely relaxing, no threat imminent and an unfamiliar feeling of trust adorning the air.

The other's loose grey tank made his upper-back tattoo visible, endless patterns of black across paler-than-death skin. He often wondered how many tattoo's the other had, and how many no one but the artist knew of, hidden under clothes for only his eyes. What did they mean? Knowing Uta they always meant something deep and unsettling.

"You’re in a bad mood Raven-kun. That’s odd for you. Usually so stoic and collected." Uta observed, turning to face him and sitting up on the corner of his desk. "I hope you’re not re-enacting your teens. I'd hate to hate to force you in line like back in the 4th ward." There was the tiniest hint of a smile on his lips as Yomo clenches his fists inside his coat and glared at the other again.

"We have no line." The blond stated, shamefully looking away.

"Not anymore. Not since poor Keneki." He agreed, watching as Yomo clenched his eyes shut, remorse obvious. He could have done something, should have done something. Should have warned the kid about Uta's involvement with the Clowns.

"You’re so much less aggressive now." His head tilted as he watched the others inner turmoil play out, red eyes wide and curious. Usually by now he would have lashed out, ukaku kagune ready to clash with Uta's. Very few ghouls had ever seen the mask-makers kagune. He was skilled enough to deal with most without it. Only Yomo matched him.

"How do you do it? Stay so calm." He asked.

"Just fix it." The other replied, head gesturing to his broken mask on the table.

"I will once you tell me your secret. What is it? There must be something." His voice was quiet and fluid like always as he slipped off the table and slowly approached, careful not to threaten the other. Yomo stiffened but didn't growl or glare at least.

"It can be your payment. For the mask." Uta explained once he was close, lightly sniffing the air around the other. "No alcohol. No sedatives. No drugs. So what is it?" It was as if the other was talking to himself, like Yomo's switch in personality from their teens was a game to him. A brilliant puzzle to be pulled apart.

"Nothing." Yomo's nails were drawing blood from his palms, temper simmering just below the surface.

"Nothing? Nothing." Uta continued to whisper the word over, hunched right in front of the other, looking up at the taller ghoul with curiosity. "Raven-kun was always so uncontrollable, one of the worst. Now suddenly a saint among monsters?" Uta's face was inches below his own. "Why?" Yomo finally growled warningly down at the other and Uta cracked a smile, daring to stay in place.

"Is it me maybe? To finally be matched? Finally find someone who could kill you." The ghoul was right up beside his ear, whispering quietly. "To finally not be alone."

Yomo snapped, grabbing an unfazed Uta by the shirt and throwing him back, throwing his balance before he pounced. Uta dodged his attack with lightning speed and dug his fingers into the other’s shoulders from behind, ripping the thick protective coat from him. Yomo kicked him in the back as he twisted and grabbed the ghoul's neck, slamming him against the wall. Their crazed eyes met, wide and murderous. Uta bared his teeth as he gasped for air, shoving his foot in the others stomach, not hard enough it went straight through but hard enough he stumbled back and let go. Uta leapt and the two violently tumbled around on the floor, blood beginning to pour from gouged wounds.

Yomo snarled as Uta's teeth sunk into the flesh of his shoulder, reaching bone before he was ripped back by his hair, taking a chunk of Yomo's shoulder with him. The ghoul had an elated expression, the other's blood dripping from his chin as he swallowed, eyes falling shut. A person in orgasm couldn't have made a more delicious look as he savoured the taste of Yomo's flesh. He couldn't understand it. How he could enjoy cannibalism? It was disgusting, taboo. So horribly, deliciously enticing like his blood caking on the others lips.

Teeth clashed in a bloody mess as the two tore at one another's skin. Uta's fingers dug into the blonde’s back, hooking mercilessly right where his kagune hid as his piercing was ripped from his lip. The ghoul cried out and gripped harder, head thrown back. Yomo found it impossible to tell if the other was in pain or not with the sounds he made. He spit the metal ring away and dove straight back to silence the other, all teeth and tongue and blood. His blood was so sweet, not meaty or iron filled like humans. It was fresh and sinfully addictive, so much he found himself taking a small bite from the torn skin. There was no mistaking the sound Uta made, a long whimpered moan beneath him.

Eyes black and red he stood and ripped the other up off the floor by his hair, shoving him violently so he slammed into the desk. Uta gasped at the impact, fingers gripping the table-top, dripping blood from the others shoulder. Yomo was on his lips in a second, kissing and drinking like his life depended on it. The black-haired ghoul was pushed back over the desk, hissing at the beak in his back as the blond pressed into his open legs, long and thick and hard against his own straining erection. Uta moaned lowly and hooked back into the other, wrapping his arms around the other in refusal to let go again. Yomo kissed from his lips to his neck, biting down on his bobbing adams-apple. The responding sound was music to his ears as Uta's head was thrown back and his lower body pushed up against him. He groaned against the other at the friction, pressing closer till he was up on the table too, Uta's upper body half hanging off, kept up by the fingers embedded in his back. He chewed on the others ear, hard enough it drew blood but not ripping it off, as they began to grind, forced to unhook one hand from the other in order to steady himself. A perfect press right into his open behind coupled with a mind-blowing cannibal kiss and his bloodied hands slipped, squeaking as he fell back off the table onto his head. Uta panted as he righted himself to sit on the floor but Yomo didn't waste another second, following the other down and grabbing his arms to pin him to the floor. The pale ghoul slipped from his grasp and grabbed the front of his shirt, yanking him up off the floor with him and reconnecting their lips. Yomo grabbed at his figure as the smaller ghoul lead him through the black embroided curtain.

Masks lined the shadowed hall, all made by Uta, all once belonging to now dead ghouls. He vaguely wondered if his own would join them as they fumbled down the hall, heading straight to the shut black door at the end.

Uta's wrapped his arms around his neck like a lover would as he kissed his lips gently once, before ripping back into devouring him again. Hard and hungry Yomo kicked the door open and shoved his mate in, knocking over a jar of pickled eyeballs on the bench. The jar shattered against the floor, clouded white balls rolling around onto the floor as Uta stepped back over the glass, the bottoms of his bare feet shredding and stinging from vinegar.

There were lit candles everywhere, casting dull shadows of their violent spasmodic forms stumbling around. Yomo slammed him into the wall, caging the other in between his body and the white brick as his head slammed back against the wall. They licked, bit and kissed desperately, digging fingers into one another's muscle. Clothes were ripped off as they tumbled from the wall to the bed, horney and horrific.

Yomo sat on his hips and looked down at the other, Uta squirming at the attention, reaching out to hold the other close as he seemed to have second thoughts. A bloody kiss left him breathless and without argument as he was rolled over to lay under the Uta, the ghoul grinding his ass down on his hard cock in only his black underwear. Talons gripped his thighs as he rocked against the other, ripping the black shirt up off him to drag his nails down his muscled chest.

Yomo's finger dug into the Latin band around his upper left thigh, eyes trained on the black patterns peaking up from the front of the ghoul's black waistband. Uta caught his gaze and moved his bloodied hands to his hips, tantalizingly pushing the waistband down to slowly reveal more of the tattoos. The black patterns reached all the way down, no hair above his privates, only ink. Yomo's hands abandoned the ex-ward leader's thighs for his waistband, ripping them off the rest of the way to expose the other wholly. The other squirmed in his hold at first, senses on high alert, bare and dangerously unprepared for any attack. His instincts must have been going ballistic at the very sight of Yomo's predatory eyes.

The taller kicked his shoes off as Uta adjusted to the vulnerability, wide eyes darting around and panting heavily as Yomo held him in place by his wrists. Their lips reconnected and the artist melted, body relaxing over the other. His arms were release, both trailing down to the others waistband and blindly undoing his belt. Next his front was undone, fingers hooking under his waistband and pulling both layers left down slowly with a grin.

His tongue trailed down the others chest to his naval as he tugged the trousers down to his knees, lips parted at the head of the others girth. Uta yelped quietly as he was yanked up by a strong grip on his hair.

"Don't even think about it." Yomo growled, unfazed by the others innocent look and pouting lips. All those sinful lips did was hide dangerously sharp maws filled with razor teeth that he was not letting anywhere near his cock. Whether or not it grew back wasn't something he was not keen to find out.

He sat up and wrapped an arm tightly around the others thin waist, locking him in place so their bodies pressed close. Uta's mouth hung open in a silent moan as the other's member pressed up against his tight pucker, settled just above it with the larger ghoul's hand on his hip, nails hooked in the skin there to keep him in place. He was suddenly forced down, Yomo relishing the scream that came as warmth enveloped him. For so many years he had tried to make the other scream in pain, a teenage fantasy finally fulfilled.

Uta raked his nails down his chest and arms, letting out broken gasps as the searing pain in his backside worsened. The blond pushed deeper and deeper till he was fully sheathed watching the other intently. His head was thrown back, mouth open and eyes shut as Yomo gave him no time to adjust, fucking him like a ghoul.

Blood slicked the other's cock like lube, growing sticky and caking in the most unpleasant way inside him. The trapped ghoul hissed and struggled, tearing and biting at the other's skin, taking chunks from his arms and neck. The blond growled and wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, holding him back to avoid another bite as he ploughed up into the other. Hisses turned to mewls and tearing nails began to grip his shoulders again, arms wrapping around him as the other began to move too. It was slow at first, up and down on his bloodied dick, testing his entrances capability to hold the others impressive length. Uta let a long moan slip as he lowered himself onto the other, the hand on his hip helping him along and the other, which had been half strangling him, instead now gently caressed Uta's head, running through his ebony hair.

The scent of the other was driving him wild, the smell of sweat and sex and vinegar permeating the room as he was ridden like a horse. The quiet sounds Uta made were delicious, accompanied by the dirty sounds of their leaking members, his own squelching deep inside the other. He was good enough to eat, soon to be stuffed with the blonde’s cream like the perfect dessert. Beautiful and decadent.

Teeth found their way in his neck again and Yomo tugged the other back by his hair, shoving his face down into the pillows. Uta struggled and gasped for air when he finally moved his face on to its side, gripping the pillow tightly as Yomo spread his cheeks and fucked him from behind like a beast. His sounds were muffled by the cushions as he moved his hips back to meet the others inhumanly fast and strong thrusts. Any normal person's bones would shatter at the impacts, beautiful bruises blossoming internally and coving his lower body in random patches the size of Yomo's hands, which were gripping and groping anything they could.

Uta bit at the pillow engulfing his head, desperate to mute his cries while the other moaned lowly, his cock constricted in the others velvety warmth, balls heavy slapping against his open and bloody ass. Uta arched upwards and Yomo curled down over him as he tightened enough he might rip his cock from his body.

The tattoo covered ghoul came first, letting out a long moan as he spilled onto the mattress below. Yomo grunting and stilled deep inside him, filling the others opening till it leaked, dripping down the inside of his legs.

The two panted, Yomo pulling up off the other as his candle-light shadow loomed over the others pitiful form. There was a quiet giggle, Uta pushing his face out the bed and breathlessly letting out a sound of dark mirth. He didn't pull away enough the other slipped out, only lifting his leg so he could turn around and face the other, looking up at him with a rare grin.

"Ready for round two?" The platinum-blond licked his lips, gazing down at the others savaged form. Beautiful. The caked blood on his lips was just a reminder of the delight beneath his skin, running like sugar-water through his veins.

Uta moaned and let his eyes slip shut as Yomo thrusted into him again. A bite or two was harmless enough, just a taste of the others bone marrow and muscle. Uta shivered beneath him as if sensing his thoughts, looking up at Yomo's dangerous grin through half-shut eyes. He'd make the other scream till he was horse, or he ate his tongue. Whichever came first.

 

§

 

Something shifted beside him and Yomo's eyes shot open, meeting a bare ceiling. Bare besides the few blood spots. The blond furrowed his brows. How the hell had those gotten there? He looked beside him at the now still form clutching his arm, covered in dry blood. Oh yeah.

Without windows it was impossible to tell the time. They had both healed completely, so it could have been the next day for all he knew. There was no clock in the room, or electric light by the look, only candles melting on almost every available surface. The small flames cast eerie, overlapping shadows everywhere. It was strangely romantic in a macabre sense.

The ghoul beside him slept peacefully, lower body covered by the bloodstained sheets. Uta's face was a canvas of blood, caked on his chin, lips and cheeks. His ink marked arms were wrapped around his loosely, fingers entwined. Yomo tried to pull his out of the others hold, only for the ghoul's face to scrunch up and his grip tighten, pressing his face into the others shoulder. Undeterred the blond tried again, slipping his legs out of the bed before gently pulling his arm away.

He clenched his teeth as sharp fangs buried them-self into his shoulder, turning back to face the other. Uta's dark ghoulish eyes were open, looking up at him innocently, mouth latched firmly onto his arm and holding on tightly like a baby ghoul. Yomo thinned his eyes at the other and he removed his teeth slowly with a small smile.

"Stay." It was a question, an order, an invitation, and impossible to refuse. Yomo reluctantly slid back into bed beside him, arm finally released as the other crawled on top of him, head to his chest. He wasn't quite certain if he was comfortable with the others teeth so close to his heart, but he hadn't eaten him in his sleep at least. Probably because he had been the first to pass out if Yomo recalled correctly, vague memory of fucking the others perfect limp body for some time even after he'd fallen unconscious.

Uta's black nails gently racked down the white healing lines on his chest, licking the dry blood like a cat,

"Don't leave or I'll eat you." He threatened lightly, scooting up to lick his neck as their limp lower halves pressed together. The artist kissed his bottom lip gently and ran a hand through his hair, which had begun to stick together with caked blood. A finger poked his eye and Yomo growled warningly.

"Don't."

"You knocked my eyeball jar over." Uta pouted, licking up his cheek and around his socket. Yomo pushed his head away, ignoring the others whimper.

"No." Uta laid back down on his chest instead, licking and kissing at his neck. It was gentle and comforting, like a cat grooming it's master affectionately, so different from the beast the night before.

"Nec possum tecum vivera, nec sine te." Uta mumbled, licking around the stubble of his chin.

"Shut up." Yomo commanded, hands gripping softly on the other's behind. The ghoul grinned against his bottom lip and kissed him once more before burying his face back in his neck. It was the most content Yomo had seen him, and the best he had felt himself since before he could recall. He could stay a few more hours. It wasn't like a world war would break out between ghouls and humans without them or anything. Even if it did he wasn't sure he would care.

 

§

 

Several fucks between passing out again and again Yomo finally managed to weasel his way out of bed and find some clothes still in one piece, Uta close behind as he made his way towards the shop's front door.

"Stay a little longer~" Uta insisted, wrapping his arms around the other's neck and kissing him passionately. "I still need to fix your mask up~" His voice was sinfully suggestive, gently tugging at the other to lead him back behind the curtain. Three times already he'd fallen for the ghoul's enchantment, lead like a lamb to slaughter back to bed time and time again.

"I'll be back later, I'm just going to hunt." Yomo explained, caressing the bald side of his head gently, watching as he fell apart in his hands.

"You can eat me~"

"Later." The blond promised, kissing him once more gently. He was intent on bringing the other something back, a good meal he didn't need to hunt for himself. Perhaps he'd even bump into a ghoul and bring them back for him. They'd have enough energy to last another week of sex. The prospect was thrilling.

Uta was still insistently clinging to his arm as he opened the shop door.

The two froze, taking in the site before them.

The city was half flattened, piles of rubble and haze under a red and grey sky. It looked like an atom bomb had been dropped on Tokyo, dead mangled bodies lining the pavement. Not a sound was to be heard, as if the world had silenced.

Yomo stared at the dystopia in shock as Uta peaked over his shoulder.

"The fuck?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Remember to Kudos you lovely ghoul snacks!


End file.
